


She Who Hesitates

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol waits until Ed has left for work before pulling the slip of paper from her purse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Hesitates

Carol waits until Ed has left for work before pulling the slip of paper from her purse. Her hand drifts to the fading bruise on her cheekbone, hesitant, but all it takes is the memory of the predatory way Ed has been looking at Sophia to strengthen her resolve.

Her hand is on the receiver when the door slams open; her hip smashes painfully into the table when Ed slams past her. She rocks back on her heels, eyes wide, when a motion outside catches her eye.

She sees her first walker, and thoughts of the women's shelter fall away.


End file.
